


I rule with the velvet tongue

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Forest Sex, Succubus!Weiss, but refuses to call it love, cream pies, intersex!Ruby, it's soft smut where ruby falls in love with a succubus, shamless smut, sorta - Freeform, waxing poetic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: The demon hums, glazing around the moonlit meadow, “Seems you’ve been caught in a trap here little one.” Little one? Young one? This demon was either so full of herself, or really unobservant. “Unfortunately I do still need a penance for my summon, so it’ll have to be you.” Ruby's heart hammered in her chest as the demon drew her injured hand to her mouth and licked heavily against the open wound. There was a brief pain, then nothing but a subtle warmth, and the demon released the appendage. “Don’t look so scared dear, you will not hate this as much as you think.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	I rule with the velvet tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. It's 3AM, and i did not do a whole lot of editing.

_Honey, on your knees when you look at me_ _  
__I'm dressed like a fucking queen_ _  
__And you're begging, "please"_ _  
__I rule with the velvet tongue_ _  
__And my dress undone_ _  
__And I'll get you lost but I'm having fun_ _  
__Holy, holy, holy, yeah_ _  
__Holy, holy, holy, holy_

Holy  by King Princess

If you’d asked Ruby Rose what she’d be doing the night of her twenty first birthday approximately four years ago, she probably would have said something along the lines of partying with friends and living her best life. She would have said “Something fun!” surrounded by the people she cared about, not drinking lazily outside of her apartment she shared with her friend Jaune while he fucked his girlfriend since high school. There’s another high pitched moan from behind the front door and Ruby groans. _Time to get lost I guess_. Had Yang been in town this probably wouldn’t be happening, but she was stuck in Menagerie under hurricane watch and couldn’t make it. So here she was. Stuck.

“He should really just move in with her.” Ruby groans shifting her jeans as she stands and half stumbles down the stairs to the small parking lot outside their building. The night was cool, not _cold_ , but there’s a distinct chill that sends a shiver up Ruby’s spine as she makes her way through the small playground near the small outcropping of woods behind the building. “Can’t believe he would lock me out on my birthday.” Actually, scratch that, she could. He probably didn’t even realize it was Ruby’s birthday. _I wonder if Pyrrha remembers_ … 

Downing another gulp of berry flavored rum Ruby stumbles into the shallow of the woods, using a rough tree for leverage. A small clearing just a little further into the woods catches her attention as she grumbles further. A cool breeze brings her attention back to the small clearing, littered in candles and the smell of lavender. Creeping closer she leans against another tree to view the area without stepping into it fully. A sharp pain in her palm has her leaping forward anyway, and blood leaks from her palm to the grassy ground beneath her feet.

The small clearing instantly warms and all the candles flicker on and Ruby stumbles backwards, tripping and falling onto her butt. She watches in awe as a twinkling light lifts from each candle to converge over her, and form something humanoid. When the light fades what she sees is a woman, hovering over her with a smug smile on her _ridiculously beautiful_ face. She’s short, Ruby thinks, watching the floating woman hover over her. Her hair is long and white, almost silver in the shimmering moonlight, and her eyes are a bright sky blue. Two horns protrude out from her forehead arching up and out, and the final thing Ruby notices is the two arrow pointed tails that flicker back and forth beneath her. 

“What are you staring at you, _dunce_ ?” Her voice comes out feather soft in the cool air, showing off her glittering sharp teeth. “ _You_ summoned me didn’t you? Don’t tell me this is your first experience with a succubus.”

“Succ-Succubus?” Ruby stutters, keeping her eyes trained on the blue eyed demon. 

“Explain to me why such a dense human would summon a succubus and stutter like an idiot.” Her voice is acrid and bitter as she traces her eyes over Ruby’s figure. “At least you’re a cute one.”

“H-hold on a second!” Ruby yelps as the blue eyed woman floats in closer. “Demons? Succubi? What’s going on!?”

The woman giggles, voice still ghostly and foreign to Ruby’s ears. “You certainly don’t look the type to summon a demon. How did you come upon this clearing young one?”

 _Young one… who is she-_ “You don’t look too much older than me!” She pouts when the demon scoffs at her but mostly the comment is ignored. “I was just walking through the woods, I tripped and cut my hand open…” She finally answers, and inspects the open cut with unease.

The demon hums, glazing around the moonlit meadow, “Seems you’ve been caught in a trap here little one.” Little one? Young one? This demon was either _so_ full of herself, or really unobservant. “Unfortunately I do still need a penance for my summon, so it’ll have to be you.” Ruby's heart hammered in her chest as the demon drew her injured hand to her mouth and licked heavily against the open wound. There was a brief pain, then nothing but a subtle warmth, and the demon released the appendage. “Don’t look so scared dear, you will not hate this as much as you think.”

“C-can’t I at least have your name first?” She was panicking, succubus implied something she wasn’t sure she could really get into.

“How rude! Is it not customary to reveal one's own name before asking for another?” She speaks proper, like she’s from a higher social standing, and for some reason that idea relaxes her. 

“Sorry, you’re right.” She offers her hand to the demon with a gentle smile. “I’m Ruby Rose, can I ask yours?” The look the demon gives her reminds her of her grade school teachers who would always correct her, _“I don’t know,_ **_can_ ** _you?”_ The thought made her frown but the silk smooth voice of the haughty demon pushes the thought away.

“I’m Weiss Schnee,” The idea of a demon having a last name makes Ruby giggle, and Weiss frowns. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. Sorry. It’s nice to meet you Weiss.”The demon tosses her hair over her shoulder and scoots in closer to Ruby.

“You’re certainly a peculiar one.” She hums, tone feather soft. “Now let's get this over with.” Ruby tenses with her movement and her gaze softens, “I need a penance Ruby, something.” She was being so gentle, and Ruby felt a spike of shame through her chest. She didn’t ask for this, but she didn’t ask for the body she was born in either, or to be locked out of her apartment on her birthday.

“What happens if you don’t?”

The demon grumbles, shifting in the air and floating a little higher, “If I don’t get a penance by morning I am forced back into hell, and to the end of the line for freedom.”

“Freedom?” Ruby tilts her head sideways keeping herself open and honest as she watches the petite demon grumble her way through her thoughts.

“Hell, I’m sure you’ve heard, isn’t nice. Given the chance demons can try to leave, but there's a very exclusive list, I got on it once, but it’s very hard to get on it again after a failure.” She groans again, crossing her legs and arms, looking everything like a businesswoman. “What are we working with?” She gestures towards Ruby’s groin and the red head flushes deeply.

“Uh-”

“Preference takes precedence when it comes with my kind, so you’re interested in women, but what are we _working with_?”

“Y-you mean?” She wasn’t great with social interaction, especially interaction concerning her junk.

“Ruby, please-”

“I have a dick…” She blurts it out and flushes, looking down. She wanted to help Weiss, she really did, but it was getting to be a little too much.

A hungry look passes over the demon’s face, but it’s gone almost as quickly. “What are you comfortable with Ruby?” There’s a plea behind her words, something aching and solum. “I need some of your,” She gestures again to Ruby’s crotch and sighs, “Your seed.” They both cringe at the term, but Ruby understands and nods.

“Do you have to touch me?” She reaches for her rum again, luckily the bottle was still a little under halfway full.

“Not technically, but I do need it inside me, mouth or otherwise.” The demon has the decency to flush herself before stammering, “your _seed_ , not-”

“I-I get it.” Ruby replies, taking a long swig and unbuttoning her jeans. “Just gimme a second…” Nervously, Ruby sits down and presses her hand into her underwear. Her dick is only a little hard, nerves had done some work on how aroused she should be by Weiss’ scantily clad body, and dominant demeanor. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

Weiss hummed, but kept her distance, giving Ruby the space she needed to work, massaging her length in slow smooth strokes. The longer it takes her the tighter the coils in her shoulders become, and when Weiss sighs from behind her she groans and falls back, not paying attention to the fact that her length was on full display for the demonic temptress. “I’m not getting anywhere!” Weiss’ gaze flickers between Ruby’s face and groin, and she finds herself flushing at the attention. _This must be what Yang’s dinner feels like… No gross, don’t think about Yang._ But the damage was done, Ruby was nearly flaccid, despite the hungry lick Weiss ran along her lips and fangs.

“Perhaps I can assist?” Ruby concentrated on the thrum of her heart in her chest, and focused on Weiss’ wide honest eyes. It was strange, how things felt between the demon, and how quickly. She wouldn’t say love at first sight, no, but Weiss didn’t pity her for the in-between body she was given. Weiss talked to her like a person, _eventually_ , and she was open and honest. She didn’t have to be. Ruby wanted to get to know her, and she was starting to realize she might not be able to. 

If the demon was granted freedom, would she want to spend time with Ruby? Did she like to read? She looked like she might, maybe she and Ruby could read together. Maybe she liked dogs? Or would she prefer cats? These thoughts flickered through her mind, as Weiss waited for a response. The succubus didn’t push it though, she waited through Ruby’s thoughts, calm and patient, something Ruby was sure didn’t come natural to the haughty blonde. 

“Be gentle?” She felt small as she said it, nervous behind a slowly rising excitement.

“Unless you’d rather I didn’t.” It’s coy, and the way her velvety smooth voice ghosts out makes Ruby tremble, and her dick stiffen slightly.

“W-we’ll see.”

Weiss drops to the ground silently, settling herself between Ruby’s legs, both hands wrapping around Ruby’s half-hard cock. “I’m going to put you in my mouth okay?” Ruby nods roughly, watching with curious silver eyes, as Weiss leans forward. 

“This is my first time…” She mumbles, somehow already falling into the demon’s trance. 

“I’ll make it a memorable one.” And before she wraps her mouth fully around Ruby’s quickly hardening erection she whispers, “It’s mine too.”

The first feel of Weiss’ mouth around her sends Ruby the rest of the way to rock hard. Weiss’ mouth is warm and wet and sinfully perfect around her erection, she only distantly thinks of the shark-like teeth in the demons’ mouth. “O-oh!” Suddenly Ruby didn’t blame Jaune so much for locking her out of their apartment, if sex was remotely close to what a blow job felt like she’s lock him out of the apartment quite often in the future, if she had someone to do it with. Someone she trusted. Someone like-

A throaty moan works its way through her chest and out her mouth as Weiss descends further down her shaft. Blue eyes flicker to her face, and the heat behind those icy blues nearly makes Ruby pass out. She feels hot all over, hands groping wildly at the grass beneath them. Weiss sighs, pulling herself off of Ruby in a fluid motion that leaves the redhead gasping and needy. 

“Wha-” The demon smirks, teeth gnashing threateningly, and presses her hands into the ground, whispering something Ruby can’t quite understand. The ground moves, surging up, forward, and out as it solidifies in the form of a high backed chair made of hardened dirt under Ruby. 

“Thought I’d make you a little more comfortable.” She purrs, tugging Ruby’s jeans down a little further. “Maybe if I’m lu- if _you’re_ lucky, I’ll let you inside me.” She’s trying very hard to convince Ruby she’s in charge, but the redhead can feel that control slipping. They’re both a little cum drunk, and neither of them were close. Okay, that wasn’t fair to say. Ruby was _pretty_ close, and Weiss, well she couldn’t tell but the way the demon slid her free hand down her body to touch herself in lazy motions gave her a little bit of an idea.

Continuing her earlier ministrations, Weiss presses a heated kiss to Ruby’s slit, tonguing the entrance lightly before sinking lower. Ruby sees stars, hips bucking lightly as she leans back in her new makeshift chair. Clumsily, Weiss reaches for RUby’s hand and presses it into her scalp, instructing her without words to _hold on tight, and pull_.

Ruby lets herself relax into Weiss, letting the demon have her way with her for the time being. Her previously imbibed alcohol lulls her into a pleasure fueled trance, she’s not sure why she’d fought so hard against this. Then she fully absorbed what Weiss had said, _inside her_ . _Oh. OH._ That did sound nice! Surely the feeling would be better _inside of Weiss_ . She felt herself release a little bit of precum at the thought, and Weiss moaned at the taste. _For a demon, her voice is heavenly._ That was ir, the last push Ruby needed to tug Weiss off her dick. She releases the appendage with a pop, lips swollen, saliva trickling down her chin, it was impossibly sexy. 

“Something wrong?” Ruby could tell Weiss was trying to be diplomatic, but she was just as drunk on their actions as Ruby, she could see it in her hazy blue eyes. 

“You said something about wanting me inside you.” Not a question, a statement, and Weiss shivers.

“I did.” There’s a hunger in her eyes and Ruby doubts it’s really her first time for a second, till she swallows thickly and tries to stand. “If you think you’re up to it.” She stumbles forward, nearly falling into Ruby’s lap face to face with the nervous human. “Are humans like you common?” Ruby feels the question like a cold breath of air on the back of her neck. 

“You mean with-”

“Not that. Though it’s curious.” She smirks with the statement, letting her finger trail up and down Ruby’s length. “I meant, humans who are willing to help out, even if it makes them uncomfortable.” Ruby swallows audibly, trying not to focus on the hand playing idly along her shaft.

“We’re around.” She slurs, licking her lips as she tries not to focus on the demon’s plump pink lips. “But I’m more comfortable now…” 

“I’m glad. I’d hate to take advantage of a young girl.” Weiss’ voice is silky smooth against Ruby’s lips, sending a chill up Ruby’s spine, and another bead of precum dribbles down her dick. “Even one as… Exceptional of a specimen as you are.” The praise makes Ruby’s chest swell with pride, and the energy seeping from the demon only increases the feeling. Weiss thinks she’s _exceptional_ . No, she _is_ exceptional. She may have stumbled into the devil's den, but she was making this succubus giddy with her dick, and she was _enjoying_ it. 

Romance was never for Ruby. She’d discovered pretty quickly that she was interested in women exclusively, but her anatomy had made things… _complicated_ . So dating and everything that came with it had been pushed to the back burner. She’d managed to get her first kiss after her sixteenth birthday, but other than that she’d only had herself for company, till now. Obviously the demon didn’t care about her anatomy, maybe didn’t even care about her, but Ruby felt something in her chest when those glistening sky blues focused and unfocused on her. Something hopeful and _sure_. 

Weiss pushes a clumsy kiss into the corner of Ruby’s mouth. She flushes and her brow furrows, like she hadn’t meant to do that, but something had urged her forward in a haze. Spurred on by the action, Ruby stands, pressing Weiss into the magicked chair in a desperate needy kiss. The demon moans, hands reaching for Ruby’s collar to tug her close. “The little human has a little courage now does she?” The cocky statement loses most of its heat when her voice is a husky whisper and her legs shake at Ruby’s hips. 

“You talk too much.” Ruby mumbles, only half meaning it. She was enjoying Weiss’ voice, but she wanted to hear the woman gasp and moan, words could be shared later. (And oh when she used that weird whisper language, it was almost like music. Could she sing? Oh what Ruby wouldn’t give to hear her _sing_ .) Weiss for her part looks offended, but accepts the open mouthed kisses Ruby offers before the redhead sinks to her knees and wraps her lips around a hardened nipple. She’s rewarded with a desperate gasp and a throaty moan, and Weiss wraps her legs around Ruby’s ribs and _squeezes_ . It’s tight, almost suffocating, and Ruby _loves_ it. She want’s Weiss reduced to a quivering mess beneath her, needy and moaning. She’s never wanted something so viscerally in her life. 

Long filed nails dig into the fabric of her shoulder, but Ruby continues to lavish the demon beneath her. Messy angry purple hickies litter the succubus’ throat, and above her heaving breasts. Ruby feels like a painter, and Weiss is her masterpiece. A living, breathing, work of art that stole Ruby’s breath away with every gasp and moan.

“Enough Ruby!” She’s flustered, heaving heavy breaths. “You will finish what you’ve started, or I will.” Ruby smiles, Weiss was a mess, dripping wet and shaking. It probably wouldn’t take much for the redhead to finish off the cocky demon, but Weiss was right, enough _was_ enough. Ruby herself was painfully hard, dick pressed into the cotton of her underwear. 

“Do we need protection or-”

“Ruby _please_.” It’s a whine, needy and weak, lost within a moan behind those dangerous teeth. “Give me your cock or I will take it for you.” The ultimatum loses some fire after the previous plea, but Ruby relents and stands. Weiss’ magic fills the air again, and the hardened dirt chair leans back, only slightly arched and Weiss stretches. “Let me show you what a succubus can do for you.” 

Ruby lines herself up, certain it won’t take much more to send either of them over the edge. Weiss’ ankles hitch on tan hips, above the line of Ruby’s jeans, tugging her closer. “Weiss-”

“Don’t leave me waiting, human. You’ve riled me up, and I expect you to fill me up.” Ruby feels all the blood in her body rush to her head and her groin, making her dizzy with arousal. She would do just that if it’s what Weiss wanted, after all, hadn’t the demon already done so much for her? (No she really hadn’t but she’d made Ruby feel comfortable in her body for once, and was giving her a better first time than Ruby could have ever asked for.)

The plan was to go slow. To ease herself into the quaking demon beneath her, but Weiss was ready. The moment Ruby slid her head past the sharp toothed vixen’s slick folds Weiss tightened her hold around Ruby’s waist sending the redhead forward, sheathing herself fully. Both women moan, husky and low, and Ruby’s not sure she _didn’t_ black out for a moment. Weiss’ mouth had been heavenly, even with the arousing threat of her razor sharp teeth, but being inside her sex was something beyond that. 

“Fuck-” Ruby moans, afraid to move too quickly. Weiss however is writhing beneath her, whimpering pleasantly. 

“Ruby- god- hnnng _yes!_ ” The silver haired demon almost seemed like she was in a trance. She tugged on Ruby’s shirt and tightened her hold around the taller woman’s waist. “ _Move_!” The statement is punctuated by the coil of Weiss’ twin arrowhead tails around her thigh, spurring her forward. 

The command snaps Ruby out of her pleasure induced trance, and she slowly moves her hips back and forwards. The action sends pleasure rippling through her, and she can see the same pleasure in Weiss’ eyes. The demon grunts and moans with each thrust, arms arching over her head and rolling her hips. “R _uubyy_!”

Ruby shivers, watching the pleasure dance across Weiss’ pale face. She’s close. Dangerously close, but she’s determined to bring Weiss to her climax. A clumsy calloused thumb presses roughly into Weiss’s swollen clit, keeping up her erratic thrusts. “Weiss-”

“Give me all you got Ruby-” Weiss gasps before she can finish her statement. Rube feels her tighten around her cock and echoes her desperate gasp. Hips twitching forward she climaxes, pressed hip to hip to the moaning demon. The coil inside of her releases in jerks of her hips, but she can’t keep her eyes off of Weiss as she unravels around her. 

Finally they both fall limp, and Ruby can feel how full Weiss is as she starts to pull out. “No-” The demon flushes, pulling Ruby closer to bury her face in a tan neck. “Let’s stay like this for a while. We could watch the sunrise?” Weiss is a delicious shade of pink, from her ears to her cest, and Ruby can’t help but agree. 

* * *

When they’re straightening up an hour later, Ruby shifts around the messy moisture in her underwear. Weiss has manifested clothes, something business-y that would make Ruby want to bend her over her desk if she wasn’t so exhausted. “So my apartment is just over there…” She mumbles lightly, keeping a careful eye on the stoic demon. (The vision of her a panting mess still fresh in Ruby’s hormone stricken brain.) “If you wanna come over. Today- Or ever! If you’re in town…”

“This part of the human world seems alright.” Weiss scoffs, indifferent. “I could come by sometime, maybe when I need some more of your energy-”

“Or like lunch? Maybe dinner?” The prospect makes Weiss hum, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

“Human food does sound interesting. Your company wouldn’t be so bad either. I suppose.”

It was as close to a yes as Ruby was going to get, but the way Weiss entangles their fingers and tugs Ruby to lead the way makes her heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts! and if you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter, instagram, and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
